The primary goals of this project are to: 1) enhance access to web-based health-related bibliographic databases, software, and Internet-assisted instructional programs; and 2) provide hardware needed to support access to these health-related databases, software and programs. Providing reliable and more expedient ways to health-related resources will facilitate the ability of students and faculty to search and retrieve health-related information vital to research, class instruction, and other class related assignments. The Tuskegee University Libraries subscribes to numerous databases via the Internet ranging from general to specific. Collaborative efforts between librarians and teaching faculty will ensure the continued instructional training and integration of new databases, technology, and programs.